The present invention relates generally to animal enclosures or houses and is particularly concerned with a collapsible house for a pet which can be collapsed into a compact condition for storage or carrying when not in use.
Various types of pet houses and enclosures have been proposed in the past for providing a sleeping area for a pet and for confining a pet when necessary, for example when travelling. These have generally been relatively bulky, and are often unwieldy and heavy to move around. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,426 of Panarelli et al., for example, describes a cage-like, box-shaped housing for pets in which two end shell housings telescope on a central cage section to modify the amount of internal space available to a pet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,831 of Onge describes a foldable pet house in which the components are pivotally connected together to move between the erected and collapsed position. This is of a relatively complex nature.